Family Ties
by hit-the-road-jack
Summary: Ana Steele lost the only father she ever knew, Ray Steele, at the age of 12 now 22 she has just lost her mum, Carla. On her death bed Carla made a shocking revelation. Ana's bio father is Merrick Grey, a wealthy Brit business man. How will Ana deal with the news and what will happen when she meets the enigmatic Christian Grey who un known to him is her cousin or is he?
1. Chapter 1

APOV

Kate hands me a glass of wine and we both flop down on to the couch exhausted. We've been unpacking and arranging furniture all day in the new apartment and it is now finally ready to be lived in. It's small but cosy, the living and kitchen areas are open plan and we each have a small bedroom separated by the shared bathroom. The walls are all creams and neutral and the furniture we bought is contemporary dark wood with clean lines, we have a couple of framed abstract prints hung around the walls giving a nice splash of bright colours, it looks sophisticated and grown up and I guess that is what we are now, grown ups with real jobs, ( or at least looking in my case ) bills and responsibilities, it's a daunting prospect but a welcomed one and I'm glad I am starting this new adventure with my best friend Kate Kavanaugh.

She has just landed a graduate job at one of the most popular national rags, which meant relocating to London and when she asked me to tag along I jumped at the chance. Having lost the only father I have ever known, Ray Steele, 10 years ago and more recently my mother I was more than up for a new start in a new city. Kate and her family have been wonderful, taking me under their wing and treating me like one of their family. I honestly don't know how I would have coped these past few months without them.

Kate raises her glass and we clink them together "To new beginnings Steele"

"To new beginnings" I repeat "let the madness commence" and we both break out in giggles.

"So, tell me about these interviews you have tomorrow Ana. Which one are you most excited about?" She asks me enthusiastically.

I have two interviews lined up for tomorrow, neither are for the graduate programs that I would have liked to land but since I didn't have time to do any work experience or internships whilst studying for my degree and caring for my dying mother, I know the prospect of landing one of those is slim to none. Instead i'm interviewing for the job of an administration assistant at Morgan and Stanley. It's working in the finance department and is really only a job for the sake of a job for me, it doesn't thrill me in the slightest. The other one is for an American based company that is making in-roads in the European M&A market. Their CEO will be based here for six months and is hiring a second P.A to assist his own Personal Assistant and Office Manager. The pay and benefits are fantastic and I would love to get this job. I would be working alongside the CEO's office and I relish the opportunity to learn from someone who has already made it. This is the one I am excited about.

I can't believe I have even been selected for an interview as I have so little in the way of experience but the recruitment agency that rang yesterday told me I had been the only one selected for an interview out of all the applicants they put forward. In fact, even they seemed a little shocked by it, so I'm not holding my breath on getting the job and knowing my luck they probably made a mistake and will send me packing as soon as I arrive, but I'm hoping it will at the very least give me some valuable interview experience.

There is however another issue with this job that I only discovered yesterday whilst doing my research. The company is Grey Enterprises and the owner is none other than Christian Grey. The son of Carrick Grey and nephew of Merrick Grey who co-own Greysons Inc together, they are big players in the European market. To me however Merrick Grey is no more than the sperm donor that aided briefly in my creation. That nugget of information was my mothers parting gift on her death-bed. To say I was shocked is an understatement, she had always steadfastly refused to talk about my biological father and I had accepted over the years that I would just never know. Now I couldn't care less, he never wanted me and I will never want him, end of story.

From the research I have managed to look up on Christian Grey it seems he is the sole owner of Grey Enterprises. He sounds like a truly remarkable man, he has built his company up from practically nothing in the space of six years and it is currently one of the largest and most profitable companies in the world with a multi billion dollar turn over, thus making him one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the world not to mention the youngest billionaire in America and all at the age of twenty seven. I think he is my new favourite idol, he is also my cousin and although I know he won't know this it unnerves me a bit. I've appeased myself with the thoughts that I probably won't even get the job and if by some miracle I did it would be a fantastic opportunity for me and i'd be a fool to turn it down. After all, this company may have the name Grey attached to it,but it is in no way financially attached to Merrick Grey and I won't allow that man to affect my choices or my career.

" Earth to Ana, are you still with us" Kate waves her hand in front of my face to gain my attention.

I shake my head and blink my eyes a few times "Sorry, lost in my thoughts for a minute...what were we talking about?"

Kate rolls her eyes at me "your interviews tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah, well, I'd be happy to get an offer from either one really, I just need a job at the moment, but if I'm honest I suppose I'd really love the post with Grey Enterprises it would be such a fantastic opportunity and you know how difficult it is to get your foot in with them."

"Hmm and of course it helps that the CEO is fitness personified" She winks at me giggling into her wine glass.

_Urghhh_ really, trust her to pick up on that. Sure he is an extremely attractive guy as far as I can tell from the pictures I found online but I could never be attracted to him whilst knowing that we share the same blood, hell our fathers are identical twins so we probably share the same DNA. _Ewwww_. I hadn't told Kate about my mothers revelation on her death-bed. I didn't want anyone to know and knowing Kate as well as I do she would have me banging down his door demanding all manner of compensation and using his name for all it was worth. I don't want that, so I'm keeping shtum. Besides Ray Steele was and always will be my father in my eyes.

"You know Kate all the evidence, not to mention rumours point to the fact that he is gay so his '_fitness'_ is really irrelevant"

"Gahh" she waves her hands and rolls her eyes in disappointment "what a waste, I could show him a trick or two if he'd let me" we both break into a fit of laughter again and I have no doubt in my mind that she would certainly know a trick or two to show him. Not that I would ever call Kate promiscuous but she has had her share of guys and is very confident of her sexpertise as she calls it but then she is stunning with her perfectly curved figure, voluptuous breasts and glossy thick blonde locks. If she wasn't hell-bent on becoming a journalist extraordinaire she would have had no problem cracking the modelling world; although her tenacious personality and inquisitive mind are definitely more suited to her chosen career path. If anyone could get blood out of a stone it would be Kate Kavanagh for sure.

CPOV

I stand at the window of my new office staring out at the London skyline. This will be my base for the next six months whilst I make head way in to the European Financial Markets. I needed to be closer to the action here whilst I make contacts and thrash out the finer details of some of the bigger deals I am working on over here. At least that's what everyone thinks and it is part of the reason but what no one else knows is that I had to be here to seal the biggest deal of my career so far.

My father Carrick Grey has finally decided it is time to retire, not that he needs to, he is still relatively young but the truth is his heart has not been in his business for years. Greysons Inc, is a large and successful business specialising in M&A's within Europe. Nowhere near as large as my company but still very profitable. His father, my grandfather built the company from the ground up in much the same way I have with mine and when he retired he handed the reigns over to his twin sons. My father Carrick Grey and uncle Merrick Grey.

My father was never truly interested in the business more focused on building himself a career in law and so pretty much left the company to run in his brother hands. When he relocated to America to marry my mother Dr Grace Trevelyan his interest diminished further and he became more of a silent partner to the business. Merrick had tried to buy him out many times but my father always resisted, insisting that his shares would one day fall to his children. That time has come and seeing as my siblings Elliot and Mia have zero interest in the business I have offered to remunerate them financially and all 50% of my fathers shares in Greysons Inc will soon become mine.

Having such a stake in Greysons inc will do Grey Enterprises the world of good in Europe and increase our current portfolio massively. However what I really want is full control of Greysons Inc and to eventually merge it into Grey Enterprises. I don't like to share, I need full control and everything I have owned up to this point has been mine alone. I know it won't be easy though.

Merrick Grey lives for his business, he thrives on the power and authority it affords him and I can understand him as I feel the same about my company but this is business pure and simple and like I said I don't share. It's nothing personal but I want what I want and I always get what I want one way or another. I need to pit my strengths against his weaknesses and then fly in for the kill, the trouble is finding his weaknesses he is much like me, guarded, secretive and cold as ice. Lucky for me then that I have an ally in the form of Elena Lincoln, she knows the man better than anyone, after all she is his wife and all too happy to help me in my endeavour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just a quick note to say thank you to all that have taken the time to read this story and taken an interest in it. This is my first attempt at writing anything but after reading some of the fantastic fics on here the story just wouldn't leave me be. I have a pretty rough outline of where this story is headed but nothing is set in stone. I would love to hear any suggestions or ideas of what you would like to see happen as the story progresses.

criticism is welcomed and I'm not adverse to flames. This is, after all just for fun. Hope you enjoy. X

CPOV

I've only been in London two weeks and I'm already feeling slightly frayed around the edges. Nothing is going to plan. I left Ros my second in command in charge of things back home in Seattle and although I know she is completely capable, things on that end seem to go tits up the minute I'm not around to micro manage every situation. Things here are also going slower than I anticipated the only good thing at the moment is the news that the paperwork for the signing over of my fathers shares is finally complete and we will be signing on the dotted line in a few days.

I know Merrick was unhappy with the situation and intentionally stalling things, I can tell he feels threatened by me so I was rather surprised when he called me three days ago with an offer of speeding things up in return for a favour.

_"Grey" _I barked as I answered my phone.

_"Christian, Merrick here, I won't beat around the bush. I know you're not happy with the speed of progress regarding the transfer of your fathers shares"_

_"No shit, Merrick, How did you guess" _

_"Call it intuition, any way, I might be able to speed things up for you in return for a favour"_

_"Cut the shit Merrick and just tell me what you want" _

He might be my uncle but there is no love lost between the two of us. He never fucking liked me and I never liked him. For him I think it's jealousy at all I have achieved, my business wasn't handed to me on a silver platter and for me it's because I know what a sick fuck he really is.

_"There is a young woman that has applied for a job with your company. I want you to give her it. Her name is Anastasia Steele, her C.V is with your HR department "_

_"are you fucking this woman Merrick, because if you are then hire her your fucking self. I am not getting involved in one of your dirty affairs" _

I know enough about Merricks sexual proclivities to know not to dirty my hands with them. Ok, so my sexual exploits are far from what might be considered normal, but I never mix business with pleasure and as fucked up as I am that twisted fucker takes the biscuit.

_"WHAT! no I am NOT fucking her Christian" _Hmm he's angry now, so he's not fucking her, interesting, I wonder if she has something on him.

_"then why don't you just hire her yourself Merrick?"_

_"Listen, Christian, you want things speeding up this end. That's my condition, oh and I don't want Anastasia to know I had a hand in this, so tell me, are you playing or not." _

Smarmy bastard, does he think I don't know what that little reference was about. Oh, I'll play him alright, like a fucking violin the prick. I'll hire Anastasia Steele and get to the bottom of all this who knows she could be helpful to my cause if I play my cards right and he doesn't want her to know, whats that all about?

_"Ok Merrick you have a deal, now hurry the fuck up with that paperwork"_

Anastasia Steele is scheduled for an interview with Anthea my Office Manager at 2pm today. I wouldn't normally sit in on the interviews but something about this just doesn't sit right with me. Whoever this woman is she seems to have Merrick wound up like a clock and its intriguing.

I glance up at the clock and see it's already 1.40pm, only twenty minutes and the games shall begin.

APOV

I arrive at Grey Enterprises at 1.45pm my interview is at 2pm and I don't want to be too early but it's good manners to arrive with time to spare. My interview with Morgan and Stanley went ok but nothing to get excited about. They didn't seem too impressed with my résumé and I doubt they will be giving me a call back. It hasn't filled me with any confidence for this next interview and suddenly my nerves seem a little shot but I suck it up and report to reception where I am promptly met by a small blonde women who informs me her name is Corrina and she is one of Christian Greys P.A's.

She escorts me to the elevator and we begin our ascent to Mr Greys floor. The closer we get I notice Corrina jittering and she has suddenly developed a stutter when speaking. She seems to be of a nervous disposition and I can't help but think how irritating I would find it to be around her like this all day. It's odd, she seemed fine before we got in the elevator maybe she's a little claustrophobic.

She informs me that my interview is being held in the small conference room next to Mr Greys office by Anthea Hastings who's his O.M. Stepping out of the elevator I'm once again greeted by a blonde haired woman who introduces herself as Miss Hastings the O.M. and leads me into the conference room to begin the interview.

It's only when I'm seated across from Anthea at the conference table that I realise we are not alone in the room. There leaning against the wall in the corner of the room is a man but not just any man, _shit_. It's Christian Grey. I didn't expect to see him today. I would of thought he left this stuff to his staff. He doesn't make to move but just stands there with his eyes fixed on me in what comes across as a perplexed gaze. The first thing I notice are his eyes, even from across the room, his iris' are a piercing grey almost silver colour that match his shimmering grey, obviously designer suit perfectly. They have to be contact lenses, he probably has a whole cabinet full of them in every colour of the rainbow to match his chosen attire.

Anthea clears her throat to break the somewhat awkward silence that has appeared and he quickly shifts his eyes removing me from his sight. He strides across the room taking a seat next to Anthea and I notice her cheeks flush slightly and her eyes melt into pools of desire at his closeness to her, I swear she inches ever so slightly towards him turning her nose up as if she is basking in his scent. God anyone would think she was about to have on orgasm just by his presence. I am inwardly rolling my eyes at her blatentness. She is acting like a bitch on heat.

Mr Grey looks towards me again "Miss Steele, as this position will require who ever gets it to work in close proximity with me and my team on this floor I felt it prudent to sit in on these interviews, but Miss Hastings here will be conducting your interview today. I am merely here to observe" A flash of confusion litters Antheas face at his words and I wonder briefly if this is all news to her.

I nod my head towards him "thankyou Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" his eyes narrow slightly at me and he shuffles a little in his seat before instructing Anthea to proceed with the interview.

Ok, this feels...weird. I can't put my finger on it but there is definite charge in the atmosphere and it's stifling, sort of awkward. Anthea is asking me questions and I find myself fumbling, frantically through the filing cabinets of my brain to answer them. _Calm, breathe, calm_. What the hell is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed etc. I really do appreciate it. I will be trying to update around twice a week. Other characters will be introduced soon probably a couple of chapters away, i.e Elliot, Ethan, Elena so watch out for them I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations. I'm open to any suggestions or direction so don't be shy. XX**

The interview is drawing to a close and I honestly can't wait for it to end. Mr Grey has sat through the entire thing with his eyes burning holes in my head. I don't think he has even blinked and I have never experienced such an intense awkwardness in my life. I really wanted this job but right now I'm not so sure.

"Well, Miss Steele. I think that's everything for today. We still have a number of other applicants to see. I'll be in touch once those interviews have been concluded" Anthea effectively dismisses me. I don't think she is too impressed. Oh, well, I guess I don't have to worry about getting the job after all.

I stand and lean across the table offering my hand to Anthea with a smile "Miss Hastings, thank you for giving me your time today, I look forward to hearing from you" she nods her head in response and I turn towards Mr Grey with the same outstretched arm. He accepts my hand and at his touch my arm suddenly feels completely numb and disconnected from my body like it's just been shot with some powerful anaesthetic "Sir" I simply say and at the word his lips twitch at the corners as though he is fighting some internal battle.

"Anastasia" He replies as he stands and drops my arm. "You will start tomorrow. 9:am sharp. Report to my office when you arrive" it's a command not a request and I'm taken aback by his tone. I look towards Anthea and she looks shocked and more than a little pissed.

Without a second glance at either of us Mr Grey glides from the room and starts bellowing orders at Corrina before slamming his office door with such force it sends vibrations around the whole floor.

Anthea escorts me to the elevator telling me she'll email me all the info I need by the end of the day and see me tomorrow. I'm confused to say the least. Confused at the intensity of the past thirty minutes, confused at Christian Greys behaviour, confused at my bodys weird reaction to his touch and confused by the unexpected job offer; yep, that's a whole lot of confusion right there. I wonder fleetingly if perhaps Mr Greys behaviour was due to a flicker of familiarity, maybe he saw something in me he recognised that might explain his perplexed look but I quickly shoot that idea down. I certainly didn't notice any likeness between us.

CPOV

I slam the door of my office almost taking it off the hinges and throw myself into the chair behind my desk. Well, that didn't go as I expected. The minute little Miss Steele walked in the room I was thrown off kilter. I haven't had a fuck in weeks and in she walks, petite but perfectly proportioned, long, thick brown hair that fell in gentle waves caressing her cheeks and neck and her facial features were like those of a porcelain doll. High cheek bones, button nose and beautiful pouty lips on a background of milky flawless skin, but her eyes, wow, her eyes are wide, inviting and the most vibrant blue I have ever seen. She's the type, my type down to a tee._ Fuck_. This is not good. Oh, and when she called me Sir, in that sultry, soft voice I nearly lost all my composure. She would look just perfect restrained and spread eagled on the red satin sheets in my playroom. _Shit, stop this Grey. _I just gave the woman a job, I can't fuck her if she's working for me and besides I need to know how she is mixed up with Merrick.

I pick up the phone and dial "Welch, where is the background check I ordered on Anastasia Steele, I want it now...good,email me it over immediately"

I fire up the computer to wait on the email from Welch, whilst waiting I buzz Anthea through the intercom. "Anthea, get me the NDA and employment contract for Miss Steele drawn up ready for her to sign first thing in the morning"

The computer pings alerting to me the email with Miss Steeles background check. I skim through it and there doesn't seem to be anything of significance. Nothing alerting me to a link with Merrick. Both parents are deceased, most recently her mother just 10 weeks ago. She has only just moved here from Leeds and as far as I can see she has no links with anyone or anything in the inner or outer London areas which again begs the question why is Merrick so concerned with her. From what I saw of her earlier I doubt she is in the lifestyle, she seems far too innocent.

I could call Elena, ask her if she has any idea, no, I can't. I need to keep my cards close to my chest for the moment. I know Elena is keen to help with my takeover of Greysons Inc but that woman always has her own agenda first. Besides I have managed to evade and avoid her recently, she's been wringing my balls about some woman she wants me to meet and ok, I'm in desperate need of a release but i'm getting tired and bored with Elenas constant interference in my personal affairs, she's been acting like some dirty ass pimp and she just doesn't know when to give up.

I could always pay a visit to that exclusive members club in Knightsbridge if the need arises, _no, fuck it, no distractions_. What I need now is something on Merrick, something solid that doesn't leave me open to retaliation so it can't involve his participation in the _lifestyle_. Outing him would leave me open to exposure and I can't risk that. I need something else and I have a feeling Anastasia Steele could be it, just the thing I've been looking for, the key to Merrick Greys downfall.

APOV

Kate and I are sitting at the breakfast bar comparing notes on our day. She has just got home from her first day on the job and has been regaling me with all the details for the past hour. I have never seen her quite so enthusiastic and I'm so happy for her.

"It sounds great Kate, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far"

"Oh I can already tell I will love it Ana, so come on spill, how did the interviews go"

"Um, well, ok I guess. I start at Grey Enterprises in the morning" I tell her.

Kates head spins sideways at break neck speed beaming at me "Wow, way to go, that's the one you wanted right? You must have charmed their socks off if they already offered you the job. You did well babe" I just offer a meek smile her way. I still feel apprehensive about it all

"You don't seem too thrilled about it Ana, whats wrong?"

I fill her in on all the details of the interview from Christians burning glares, to the intense atmosphere and the shock on mine and his OM's face when he unexpectedly gave me the job on the spot before storming away.

"Wow, it sounds like it was pretty full on, so what do you reckon now you've met him. Is he just as hot in the flesh, do you still think he's gay?"

"Kate!" I admonish

"What?, it's a perfectly innocent question" she laughs.

"Innocent, really? I think that all depends on whom I'm speaking to, Kate my friend or Kate the relentless reporter"

"Hey" she replies feigning to be hurt "you wound me. I am always your friend Ana, relentless reporter or not"

"Ok, ok" I hold my hands up in defeat " Well... my gaydar wasn't picking up any yay or nay signals. I mean his OM was salivating all over him like a love-sick puppy and I didn't see him show any interest apart from maybe a flash of irritation at her continual fawning but I wouldn't say that was enough to label him gay."

"Ok, so not gay, moving on... how hot?" wow she is so eager.

"He is very attractive, I guess a lot of women would call him a hotty but he is certainly not my type by any length of the imagination if that's what you're getting at"

"Seriously Ana!, the man is sex on legs! He is everyones type. I mean, I'm not telling you to do him a strip tease and spread you self across his desk, that would be a bad idea considering he's your boss but you are allowed to appreciate his hottness. A few sexy fantasies about the boss could make your work day all the more bearable. I know I would but you should see the state of my boss, balding, yellow teeth and protruding nostril hair. You know, she really should do something about that because its gross!"

"Ewwww, Kate! you're terrible"

"It's all true Ana, you're so lucky to have a piece of eye candy to drool over" She tells me with a wink.

Ughhh, this is getting tiring real quick. It might be better to just spill the beans to Kate and have done with it. He's attractive there is no denying it, and if I'm completely honest with myself I did feel a little magnetic pull to the man but not in a sexual way. We are related by biology and on a sub conscious level I guess that has enraptured me towards him.

I get what Kate is doing though. She is constantly trying to provoke some sort of sexual or illicit thoughts from me, like she is trying to cure me of this debilitating disease she calls my virginity. Despite what she thinks though I do realise that being a virgin at 22 is pretty much unheard of, especially since it's not a conscious decision I've made. The truth is that no one has ever evoked those feelings in me. I have never felt sexually attracted to anyone and I just don't seem to have sexual urges. I have pondered on the thought that I might be asexual but when I mentioned it to Kate she broke down in hysterics. She thinks I should just get it out of the way saying I'll never know what I'm missing until I've actually done it but honestly_, it, _really doesn't appeal to me.

"Any way" Kate carries on "I was thinking, we should go out this weekend to celebrate our new jobs and let our hair down. Let's find out what this place has to offer. We are officially, hot, single and ready to mingle. I will find you a man if it's the last thing I do Steele" See. there she goes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks again to those sticking with this. Not long now until the drama really kicks in. The next chapter will explain a lot about Christians past and his relationship with Elena and Merrick. It should be up by Friday night at the latest. Also the big night out to look forward to soon with some familiar and not so familiar faces. XX**

**APOV**

Day 1 at Grey Enterprises

Today is the day I venture in to the world of work. My first full-time 'proper' job. I had a slight panic attack last night about what I should wear. At my interview, I noticed all the women at GEH were primped and primed to perfection, with their perfectly manicured nails and designer clothes. I don't own anything remotely designer and I realised that the few bits I had purchased for this moment just wouldn't cut it. Thank heavens for Kate and her love of fashion.

She picked me out an outfit of hers which consisted of a Michael Kors navy blue, belted shift dress and cropped beige blazer with matching beige pumps. Admittedly the heels are slightly higher than I'm used to but damn, I've got to admit, I look good in a sort of sophisticated sexy way. I've given up though, with try to tame my thick wavy hair and decided to settle with a loose braid, it'll have to do for now. I might just have to go in for a GEH special, I swear all the women there go to the same hairdresser for their, angular, structured bob.

I arrive at GEH and after receiving my security pass from reception head straight towards the elevator, waiting for it to arrive my stomach churns in nervous anticipation and I take a deep calming breath.

"So, you must be Greys new PA" I jump in surprise and turn towards the deep, husky voice to see a handsome, well dressed man resting against the wall with a warm smile across his face.

"Karl Wilkes, I work in I.T here" he straightens up offering me his hand which I graciously take and he shakes it gently.

I return his smile "Ana Steele, and no, I'm not Mr Greys PA, I'll just be assisting his OM and PA."

The elevator arrives and we both enter pressing the buttons for our respective floors.

"He's a bit of tyrant our Mr Grey, likes the sound of his own voice. I haven't had the pleasure of one of his tirades yet but they are infamous. Not that I want to scare you but forewarned is forearmed so they say." He tells me with a glint of mischief.

"Yes, I had glimpse yesterday, but thanks for the heads up" Hmmm it seems Mr Grey is well-known for his temper. Hopefully I can keep out of his way and just get on with the job. Anthea and Corrina will no doubt be the ones to deal with him mostly.

"No problem, us minions have to stick together, right?" The elevator stops at Karls floor and he turns around as he exits."Good luck with the boss man, Ana. I'll probably see you around" he says with a wink and warm friendly grin. He seems friendly enough and his small talk has taken the edge off my nerves. I'll have to thank him for that when I see him next. The elevator doors open again on Mr Greys floor and I take one last deep breath before heading towards his office.

**CPOV**

I'm sat behind my desk with the NDA and employment Contract for Anastasia Steele in front of me when there's a knock on my office door.

"Come in" I call.

The door opens and in she walks, Anastasia Steele, _holy fuck what is she trying to do to me?. _Her beautiful, glossy hair is pulled into a braid hanging over her shoulder and she looks simply stunning. I'm stunned momentarily and then that nagging inner demon breaks my reverie. _Is this Merricks doing, is he fucking with me? Could he have known about my predilection for petite brunettes or how I like their hair braided?_ No, he couldn't possibly know. Elena would not betray me like that, certainly not to her estranged fuck up of a husband.

"Sit" I tell her waving towards the chair in front of her.

She swiftly takes the seat and bows her head slightly, casting her eyes down to avert my gaze. _Mmmm, _how very _submissive _of her.

I push the papers across the table towards her. "Miss Steele, I need you to sign these papers before you can start work here. The first one is your contract of employment, please take special note of the confidentiality clause, the second one is a Non Disclosure Agreement" I see her eyebrows knit in confusion and the tiny dimple that forms between them is just adorable. _Wait! What? Adorable, since when did I use words like adorable. Get. A. Fucking. Grip. Grey._

"It's really nothing to worry about Miss Steele. As I'm sure you can understand many things in business rely on confidentiality and as a wealthy successful business man I have to protect myself from unscrupulous people looking to earn a quick buck from selling news on me personally or my business deals. 'Loose lips, sink ships Miss Steele' and as Captain of this ship it is my duty to make sure that doesn't happen" She looks quite affronted at my analogy.

"Of course, I understand Mr Grey, I have no problem putting my name to either of these documents but just for the record I would like to assure you that I am a very discreet person and I certainly do not have 'loose lips!' "

I can't help but smile at her little outburst, oh if only she knew the innuendo laced within those words. _Not to worry Miss Steele I am sure your lips are anything but loose._ "My apologies Anastasia, I didn't intend to offend you it's merely a precaution, everyone who works for me has to sign one."

"very well Sir, do you have a pen and we can get this done with" I have hundreds of pens in my desk drawers but I slip my favourite out of my suit pocket and hand it to Anastasia. She begins flitting through the contract of employment first, checking the details and my mind wanders. _Oh how I wish that was a different contract, the fun we could have._

Just as Anastasia, is signing the first page, Taylor, my head of security and personal bodyguard opens the office door a fraction and behind him I hear the unmistakable voice of Elena Lincoln.

"Sir, excuse me, I don't know how she managed to get through here but Elena Lincoln is outside demanding she speaks with you"

God damn that woman, why can she never take a hint. I told her_ I _would be in touch with her!

"What an earth are you playing at Taylor, let me through this instant. I need to speak with Christian" Elena barks from behind him in her icy domineering tone as she pushes the door open forcefully and breezes past him into my office.

"It's ok Taylor, I'll deal with this" I say dismissing him.

Anastasia is now sat upright in her chair with the NDA and contract of employment in front of her half-signed but not daring to look up. I can tell she is feeling awkward at this intrusion of Elenas. Elena spots her and eyes me suspiciously.

"Oh, I see, now I get why you wouldn't see my girl Christian. You've gone and found yourself one" _Fuck, of course. she thinks Anastasia is a submissive. _I glare at Elena with a warning look but she doesn't notice because she is focused intently on Anastasia and moving towards her.

"Yes, you are indeed very beautiful... look at me!" She demands and places a finger under Anastasia's chin to force her head up.

Anastasia jerks away from her touch swiftly, her eyes darting to mine with a look of shock and indignation.

"ELENA!" I shout and she turns towards me. "This is Anastasia Steele, Grey enterprises latest employee. She is just signing her Contract of _Employment" _I say, emphasising the last part and fixing her with my deadliest glare.

Realising her fumble Elena turns to Ana "Oh, I see. I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you dear" she sneers half heartedly.

I'm about to dismiss Anastasia when I get a flash of inspiration. "Miss Steele I do apologise for this intrusion. This is Elena Lincoln, she is married to my uncle, Merrick Grey" _Yes, there it is. _A flash of something smarts across her eyes at the mention of Merrick. I can't quite make it out, fear?, recognition? I don't know but there is something there.

"Christian please, Merrick and I have been separated for years as you well know"

"Regardless, you're still married to him Elena... Anastasia perhaps we could finish this a little later, I have things to discuss with Ms Lincoln here"

She stands from her seat gathering the papers and looking completely bewildered "Of course Sir, Ms Lincoln" she acknowledges before exiting the room.

"What. The. Fuck. Elena. How dare you come barging in here, showing me up in front of my staff? Do you know how ridiculous you just made me look." I am beyond livid with this woman. Accosting Anastasia in that way what the hell was she thinking. _You know exactly what she was thinking Grey, the same thing you were before she interrupted._

"Relax Christian" She purrs taking a seat. "How was I to know, she's the same as all the others and you haven't contracted a girl in ages. Besides since when did you hire brunettes?"

"That's none of your fucking business Elena and neither are my personal affairs. Why the fuck are you here anyway I thought you were in Seattle."

"I felt like a trip home Christian, and I have contacts over here suited to your needs, haven't you missed me" She drawls attempting to be seductive.

"Bullshit, you haven't been back here in years and why would I miss you? I told you the last time we spoke I don't want a submissive at the moment, please tell me you haven't travelled all the way here just to offer me your soliciting prowess."

"I'm simply looking out for you darling, that's what friends do, they help one another, you have needs Christian"

"Enough!..." I trail out holding up a hand to halt her words.

"I can see you're not in the mood for this conversation just yet. I just called over to invite you to dinner as you haven't responded to any of my calls. I hear your parents are coming over in a couple of days. I'll call your mother we can arrange something"

I sigh in defeat "Yes they are Elena, why don't you do that. Now if you'll excuse me I am really busy here" I wave towards the door and text Taylor, to make sure she leaves the premises.


End file.
